Spring Bonnie
:Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation). |-|Main = is the earliest generation of Bonnie and an entertainer of Fredbear's Family Diner, along with the diner's mascot Fredbear. Despite his lack of physical appearance in main gameplay of the series, he only appeared as a cameo in some games, mainly minigames. He is one of the few robotic hybrids of both an animatronic and a wearable springlock suit. The Spring Bonnie suit is used by William Afton, and was used for luring the young victims during his killing sprees. The suit was also sealed in the safe room within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." - Phone Guy, Night 5, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 after the incident of springlock failures from the "sister location"."Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." - Phone Guy, Night 4, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The suit was used one final time when William tried to get away from the ghosts of his victims he murdered years ago. When he wore the suit, this quickly leads to his gruesome demise, causing both himself and the Spring Bonnie suit to become Springtrap 30 years later after the former's reanimation. Physical Appearance Spring Bonnie is a rabbit animatronic bearing an appearance similar to his original generation Bonnie. His suit is faintly golden in color with light-green tints, as well as lighter color from the ear insides and stomach plate. From the chest, he wore a purple bowtie and two black buttons underneath. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Besides Springtrap's appearance, Spring Bonnie appears in the Stage01 minigame, besides being mentioned while mentioning about the springlock failure incident by Phone Guy. During the main gameplay, Spring Bonnie's posters are occasionally seen replacing Freddy's posters in few rooms of Fazbear's Fright as hallucinations; only in CAM 02 and CAM 10. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Spring Bonnie exclusively appears in the fourth game's end-of-night minigames unlocked after beating each night, found within the old diner. A Spring Bonnie suit worn by an employee with William Afton and the mask in the backstage location is seen. In the minigame after beating Night 5, during the Bite of '83 incident, Spring Bonnie's animatronic mode is seen on stage during the entertainment with Fredbear. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Spring Bonnie (as a suit, worn by William Afton) is seen briefly at the end of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator's Fruity Maze Arcade minigame, where he is shown standing next to the weeping girl from the right. Besides this, Spring Bonnie also appeared in the same minigame but barely did anything to affect the player. Ultimate Custom Night Spring Bonnie's poster is found in the Right Hall location of Ultimate Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted A digital version of Spring Bonnie makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted as the main antagonist, known as "Glitchtrap". Trivia * Based on the alternate promotional teaser of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Spring Bonnie was initially planned to legitimately appear in the virtual-reality game as an animatronic. ** One of his occlusion roughness texture can also be found in the game's files. * Spring Bonnie's design from the earlier version of the Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted game teaser appears to be traced from his own model in the FNaF fangame POPGOES Memories, as proved upon comparison. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Springtrap Sprite Gif.gif|Spring Bonnie's sprite in the Stage01 minigame. Stage01_Minigame.png|Spring Bonnie in the Stage01 minigame thumbnail button. 9bQrxAI.png|Spring Bonnie's poster that rarely appears on CAM 10. Spring poster.png|Spring Bonnie's poster that rarely appears on CAM 02. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Springsprite.png|Spring Bonnie's suit, worn by the employee in one of the end-of-night minigames. Stuff3.gif|William Afton putting the employee into the Spring Bonnie suit from one of the end-of-night minigames. Springbonniemask.png|Spring Bonnie's mask from the end-of-night minigame, after Night 4. Springbonnienohead.png|Spring Bonnie's body suit from the end-of-night minigame, after Night 4. Shadow_Spring_Bonnie.gif|Spring Bonnie's shadow in animatronic mode from the end-of-night minigames. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FFPSMinigame-SpringBonnie1.gif|Spring Bonnie in the Fruity Maze Arcade minigame. FFPSMinigame-SpringBonnie2.gif|Ditto, but with wider eyes. Springtrap-Fruity-Maze-end.png|Spring Bonnie seen at the end of the Fruity Maze Arcade minigame. Ultimate Custom Night Cam02Emtpy.png|Spring Bonnie's poster in the Right Hall (CAM 02). Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Alternate-FNaFVR-teaser.jpg|Spring Bonnie in the alternate version of the Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted box art. Scottgames.com_teaser.jpg|Spring Bonnie as seen in the early teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted before it was removed. UnusedSpringBonTexter.jpg|Spring Bonnie's unused texture map, found in the game files. Merchandise SpringBonnie-Plush.jpeg|Spring Bonnie's Hot Topic-exclusive plushie. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator